Everything to Everyone
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: a/u Izzy belongs to one of our lovely ladies but which one? and will it change through out the story? JJ/Emily Complete next story based off this is I Will Buy You a New Life
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, Get up, Get up!" Izzy squealed jumping on the end of her mother's bed moving up her mother's body till she was sitting on her back.

"No, No, No." Izzy's mother shook her head covering it with her pillow.

"You promised!" Izzy pouted and crossed her arms.

"I know i did but what's so interesting about my work anyway?" She rolled over successfully knocking Izzy on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. Why do you enjoy it so much?" Izzy settled under the cover and nuzzled into her mother's side.

"Oh, you know you just don't want to tell me." She wrapped her arms around Izzy and held her. "It's ok, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Right." She smiled up at her mother and kissed her cheek. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Aw, suck up. I want to spend time with you too but my work is no fun, you have tons of fun at daycare." Her mother closed her eyes, failing to stay awake.

"I don't like daycare." Izzy mumbled.

"And why not?"

"The kids are mean."

"They weren't mean yesterday." She pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"They were too."

"All of them?" Izzy nodded, and pouted.

"Even Jack?"

"Yes…"

"Really? Should I talk to Uncle Aaron?" Izzy's mom reached for her phone.

"No!" Izzy yelled grabbing her mom's hand stopping her from taking the phone.

"Why?"

"Because… maybe he wasn't being mean… only one kid was."

"Aw, come on then get ready and I'll take you." Izzy smiled and slide off the bed.

"YAY!!" Izzy yelled as she ran out of the room. Emily watched her daughter run down then hall then crashed back to the bed and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emily." JJ smiled as Emily took a seat next to her on the counter as they waited for coffee.

"Hey JJ." Emily replied watching her daughter play with Jack.

"So Izzy pulled the whole take kid to work too?" JJ asked.

"That's what it was?"

"You didn't know?" Emily shook her head.

"Yeah, I brought Merlin."

"You brought my mother's horse?" Emily asked before thinking.

"No, your mother's horse is Houdini."

"Oh."

"Merlin is my dog."

"I figured once I ruled the horse out." Emily smiled as JJ laughed.

"Yeah, Hotch said Strauss might stop by later so I have to keep him under wraps."

"Why the hell… What does she need now?" Emily tried to stay levelheaded but was failing miserably.

"To see jack…And Izzy." After a minute JJ turned to Emily making sure she didn't stop breathing.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah, she's never met her."

"and for good reason, four year olds don't know what to not say and there's a lot of not saying with that women." JJ laughed again earning a glare from Emily. "JJ, please, you know I hate her."

"oh, I know and believe me I share the same feelings. Its nothing to freak out about anyway." JJ looked over at Izzy. "She's just like you, smart." Emily smiled and looked over at JJ.

"Jennifer Jareau, are you commenting my daughter to get to me?" Emily asked seriously.

"Well a child is the ticket to a mothers heart." JJ replied sliding off the counter. "And Emily, it's called flirting." She added as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hotch…" Emily knocked on Hotch's door as it slowly opened.

"Prentiss." Hotch acknowledged her with out looking up.

"I was just wondering if jack has ever said anything about not liking day care?" Emily asked quickly, embarrassed, she really didn't want to bring her personal life into her work life.

"He's four, of course he hates it." Hotch realized he didn't hit what she wanted to know. "Why?" He asked.

"Izzy said there's mean kids in her class."

"was that today?"

"Yes."

"are you sure it wasn't just to come with you?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"No, he hasn't said anything, but I'll keep a watch on it."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily said standing up, walking toward the door.

"Oh, and Emily can you tell JJ to get that mutt out of here."

"You mean Strauss or Merlin?" Emily smiled.

"Emily…"

"I'll tell her to kick Strauss out right away, Sir." Emily grinned walking away from his offices toward JJ. "Do you ever stop watching my kid?"

"Nope, she's too cute."

"Orders from the boss, kick that mutt out."

"Merlin is no mutt." JJ tried to sound offended.

"I told him I'd tell you to kick Strauss out."

"Now that I can do." JJ smiled.

"Don't look now but she's here." Emily quickly looked between JJ and Izzy.

"Leave her, Morgan, Reid and I will watch out for her."

"You sure?"

"Only if you're ok with it."

"Yeah." Emily smiled "Thanks." She quickly turned and walked away from Strauss.

"Emily, if you could please stop and turn around to come talk." Emily stopped hearing the command but hadn't turned around yet. She took a deep breath that didn't go unnoticed by JJ and turned around looking at Strauss. JJ stood behind her mouthing 'I'm so sorry.' over and over.

"Ma'am?" Emily asked glaring at JJ and flicking her eyes over to Izzy. JJ walked over and picked Izzy up walking to her office.

"You've been part of this team for years."

"Don't even start that. We all have, and if you remember correctly you've already tried this on me."

"With your years under your belt I would assume you'd like to move." Strauss continued like Emily hadn't said anything.

"Ma'am, all due respect, there's no way in hell I'd leave here."

"Alright how's the child you had?"

"She's perfectly fine." Emily said not wanting the topic on Izzy.

"She's here today right?"

"Yes, she is." Emily sighed and started walking down the same path JJ just went.

"Merlin! No!" they heard JJ shout. Emily immediately stepped to the side pressing against the wall. The massive dog rounded the corner and jumped on the first person he saw, Strauss. JJ quickly followed the dog and pulled him off her.

"I am so sorry Ma'am, let me help you up." JJ offered her a hand as Emily grabbed Merlin's collar and told him to sit.

"JJ, tell me why a dog looking animal the size of a pony jumped on me." Strauss refused her arm and stood on her own. "No better yet why is he here in my building."

"It's take your child to work day." JJ said without hesitation.

"You had that? I thought you had higher standards Jareau."

"Oh, I do. Merlin is just what I consider my child." Merlin hearing his name pulled away from Emily and started walking over to JJ.

"Merlin get your butt back here." Emily said Merlin started walking backwards and sat in the same spot he was just in.

"Great control Emily." Strauss commented, "You could learn from her Jareau." JJ glared at Emily and mouthed 'Show off' Emily grinned and shrugged.

"Merlin box." JJ said. The dog stood up looked at Emily then walked back to where he appeared from minutes before. "I have control over my dog, he just gets rowdy when locked up."

"And he wouldn't be locked up if you weren't going to visit." Emily added.

"Emily why dong you take me to meet your child?" Strauss asked knowing that both agents had issues with her.

JJ smiled as Emily solemnly nodded at Strauss. She loved how much Emily hated the older woman not many of the team had deep rooted issues with her like Emily did. JJ believed it had to deal with Strauss trying to use her early on, she knew that was the reason she hated Strauss. Emily started waking next to JJ.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Its like someone is killing you just cause you have to show Izzy to your boss."

"I'm sorry, but you hated Merlin being around her."

"That's because Merlin is impressionable."

"Oh and like a four year old is not?"

"Not as much as my dog."

"Mutt."

"No! Pure breed." JJ grinned.

"That huge thing is 100% pure?" JJ nodded.

"Really? What part wolf part Clydesdale?"

"Emily, that's not pure smart one." JJ pointed out.

"JJ your dog is the size of a horse."

"Yeah…so?"

"Arent you afraid it'll hurt someone?"

"Are you scared of having Izzy near him?" JJ asked worried her dog would limit her see Izzy and Emily.

"Um…"

"Watch, as Strauss gets closer to Izzy Merlin will read your unease and protect her till you say otherwise." Emily highly doubted it but as they did get closer she watched Merlin get up and move between Izzy and Strauss.

"JJ call your dog." Strauss ordered.

"Wont do any good ma'am." JJ replied glancing at Emily.

"Merlin its ok." Emily said trying to see if maybe she had to say it. Merlin looked at JJ then Izzy and then stepped back and laid down.

"JJ if I didn't know better id swear that mutt was Emily's." Izzy looked over at the dog then went to him curling up by him. "I presume this is Isabel your daughter?"

"Yes, that is Izzy." Hearing her name Izzy looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Hi mommy!" she looked at Strauss and then at JJ immediately jumping up. "Aunt JJ!" she squealed jumping in her arms.

"You just saw me baby." JJ said holding her up.

"But…" Izzy said then stopped to think up a good excuse. "I missed you."

"Hey, Izzy I'd like you to meet someone." Emily started praying that Izzy wouldn't repeat what she had said about the woman. "Meet Strauss my boss." Emily smiled at Strauss and Izzy.

"Hi." Izzy said in a small voice.

"Hello Isabel." Strauss said and smiled. "I've heard about you."

"Really?" Izzy smiled back. "I know some about you." Emily tensed.

"See, its like we already know each other."

"Ma'am, you sound like a S.O." Emily said then quickly added. "No offense."

"Emily please!" JJ almost dropped Izzy when she heard Emily.

"Well I don't want my child to become use to trusting people so easily."

"I understand and its alright Jennifer." Strauss said. "I should actually head out to see Hotch." She mumbled to herself walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

"JJ! Emily!" Morgan came running up just as they were about to leave.

"We're hitting the bar tonight, you guys in?"

"I have Izzy with me." Emily said.

"And I have Merlin." JJ sighed. "But I bet your mother would love to see Izzy… and Merlin again."

"JJ if you think I'm going to take that dog over to her house…"

"Oh Em, don't kid yourself she love Merlin more than you sometimes!"

"Well if you think I'm letting him in my car you must be freaking high." Emily said seriously.

"He's not that bad and any way Izzy's taken a likening to him." JJ pointed out that Izzy and Merlin had been curled up napping for hours.

"Fine, I guess so." Emily picked Izzy up waking Merlin in the process. She smiled at him and whispered. "Car ride?" The dog immediately jumped up and started running in circles.

"I cant believe you Emily Prentiss!" JJ scowled as she tried to stop Merlin. "We're in." JJ answered Morgan before Emily could definitely say no.

"But!" Emily yelled as JJ grinned.

"Pay backs a bitch." She said hooking a leash to Merlin and walking behind Emily out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, JJ" Reid looked over at JJ from across the table. "How does Emily's mother know your dog?" Everyone at the table looked up and watched JJ.

"I was over at Emily's one day last summer, remember the barbeque she had?" Everyone nodded. "I had Merlin with me?" they nodded again. "I stuck around for awhile afterwards and the Ambassador showed up. Merlin was about to pounce on her when she kinda melted all over him, she loved him and said they had one just like him growing up." Emily smiled and nodded during the whole story.

"Emily do you agree?" Hotch asked.

"That's exactly what happened, and unfortunately since then mothers been calling a lot more to find out if JJ was going to be over with Merlin."

"Alright then, that's it? A party with us and you hung out then her mom showed up and fell for the dog?" Morgan asked and JJ nodded. "Alright, that's it."

"Ok, hmm… Morgan." JJ grinned. "Why have you not hooked up with Garcia yet?" Morgan blushed and looked down at his bottle.

"Alright skipping this one." Garcia said. "Let my baby cakes go!"

"Whoa…wait." JJ looked between the two. "I can't believe I missed it! Emily, their together!" Everyone looked up at Morgan who shrugged. "Your turn." JJ smiled.

"So, Emily," Morgan looked between Emily and JJ as the rest of the team listened intently.

"So, Derek." Emily mocked.

"I dare you to kiss JJ." He grinned.

"Sorry Morgan I don't think you'll get that lucky. Anyway why do I get the first dare?" Emily said calmly.

"What? You don't find her attractive?"

"Morgan don't push." Rossi said sitting back in the booth.

"Alright, I wont." Morgan sat back taking a draw from his beer. JJ who was completely forgotten in the whole conversation kept looking between Emily and Morgan, then leaned over grabbing the front of Emily's shirt pulling her into a kiss. Dumbfounded Emily pulled away at first then realized that she wanted to be kissing JJ. Morgan started to gawk, Garcia smiled widely, Hotch, Rossi and Reid all looked down at the table finding their paper coasters very interesting. As Emily broke away for air this time she couldn't help the huge grin on her face.

"Well, looks like one of our girls has some guts." Morgan laughed.

"Morgan shut up." Emily said finally snapping out of it and looking at him instead of JJ. JJ however still couldn't keep her eyes off Emily.

"JJ…" Garcia piped up. "JJ." She said a little louder. "JJ stop staring at her like that or she definitely wont fuck you tonight." That getting her attention JJ glared at Garcia then realized what she had said and looked down at the table blushing.

"You don't say much for just being kissed do you…both of you." Rossi looked between the two women.

"She kissed me." Emily accused.

"Oh and you kissed right back." JJ snapped at Emily.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"I enjoyed it a lot to be honest."

"I'm going to leave now." Reid said quickly turning red, he set a 10 on the table and walked away, followed quickly by Rossi.

"Don't you two mess around and get hurt got it?" Hotch said before leaving himself.

"Come on sexy, lets go dance." Garcia said pulling Morgan away from the table.

Emily, feeling trapped, looked at JJ and figured she needed to say something. "What's this mean?"

"Well it could mean a few things. A) we could go back to one of our places and get laid then never bring it up again. B) we could leave it as is, C) You could take me back to your place and I never leave again…" Emily smiled as JJ rambled on.

"Well, I really don't like the idea of a one night stand with my best friend, and I'm not leaving this…so it looks like your mine." JJ snapped her head up and looked at Emily.

"It was only a kiss."

"Yeah, but everything is only one thing unless you take it to make it something more… and I want that something more."

"God Emily, can you be anymore wordy, you could've said it was an amazing kiss and I'd like a hell of a lot more like it." JJ laughed.

"That's still wordy!"

"Sure." JJ smiled pulling Emily into another kiss.

"There's no need for words on that." Emily smiled against JJ's lips.

"Better not."


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy walked past Emily for the 10th time carrying Nico inside their new house.

"Isabel put the dog down and start moving things that need to go inside please."

"But mom! Nico needs to go inside too." Izzy smiled at her mom.

"Yes, but if you've noticed he's been following Merlin everywhere, so he doesn't need to go inside just yet." Emily replied grabbing another box. Izzy huffed and looked at JJ.

"Mommy! Mom told me Nico doesn't belong inside!" Izzy cried, knowing all too well that the dog's owned JJ's heart.

"Did she now?" Izzy nodded. "They do belong inside but for now they can stay out with us." JJ smiled at Izzy. "And take a box with you ok?"

"Ok." Izzy pouted taking a small box into the house.

"Mommy?" Hotch asked walking over to JJ. "When'd that happen?"

"About a month after Emily and I started seeing each other." JJ smiled. "I really do love them Hotch."

"I know, and they love you too." Hotch gave JJ's shoulders a small squeeze then picked a box up. "Better keep going."

"Yeah we'd like to get this done soon."

"Mom! Look!" Izzy yelled as she and Merlin came out of the house, Merlin pulling a wagon.

"Izzy, its very nice but Merlin isn't a work dog." JJ replied.

"That's for sure, He's the biggest couch potato I've ever known." Emily scoffed.

"That's not true, look at Nico." JJ laughed as Morgan and Rossi moved the couch into the house with a sleeping puppy on it.

"At least Nico ran around earlier." Emily huffed picking up another box.

"I remember a certain someone was out there running with him." JJ grinned

"Yeah your daughter and she isn't sleeping right now is she?"

"Did you?" JJ stopped and looked at Emily.

"Mean it? Yeah, she is yours JJ, she calls you mom, you live with me, there are no plans of you leaving anytime soon. Unless you're forgetting to tell me something." Emily said dropping the box and pulling JJ close.

"Emily, I would never."

"Well then, Izzy is every bit yours as she is mine." Emily smiled and kissed JJ. "Every little thing she does is now partly your responsibility."

"Are you trying to scare me out of something?"

"Never." Emily kissed her again. They smiled Emily's arms wrapped tightly around JJ's waist and JJ's around Emily's neck. They watched as Izzy played in the front yard with Jack, Hailey sitting off to the side, both we're glad that Hotch and Hailey had sorta made up they knew they had a long road to go though.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jeremy we both know the smart thing is to put the gun down." Emily tried to coax the man standing around 100 feet away to stand down. He unfortunately knew that killing the women he did and the way he did the chance of him getting out of jail or even making it to jail was slim to none. He glared at Emily.

"Go right to hell." They pulled the triggers simultaneously Emily hitting the ground first as 5 more shots rang out in the old airplane hanger. Emily laid on the ground gasping for air, she focused on a beam above her with 'with all my heart' inscribed into it. She smiled thinking about the millions of ways it could've been put there and what it could mean. She felt pressure where she was shot and gasped, looking over she saw JJ leaning over her putting all her weight on the bullet hole.

"Hey, what's got a smile on your face?" JJ smiled down at Emily.

"With all my heart." Emily smiled right back trying not to let the pain phase her.

"Don't you say good byes yet." JJ scolded.

"No…look up." Emily said making JJ stare up and laugh.

"With all my heart." JJ smiled back down at Emily, "I love you with all my heart." Emily nodded and closed her eyes.

"Me too."

**A week later**

JJ stood in Strauss's office, Strauss rambling on about how unethical JJ's actions, the day Emily died in the field, were. The bullet nicked the Kevlar but wasn't stopped. JJ stared out at the flagpole in front of the building, she wondered why it wasn't lowered to half-mast for Emily. JJ finally stood and walked out of Strauss's office without a second thought. She walked outside and over to the flagpole, passing her team on the way. Hotch started to follow prompting the rest of the team to follow.

"JJ…" Hotch inquired, as he got closer.

"Why isn't it half-mast?" JJ turned to Hotch red eyed. "She died on the job."

"I don't know…" He didn't know what to say to JJ, everyone figured out quickly that Emily and her shared more than a friendship when Emily died in her arms and JJ started to bawl in the field.

"Hotch…Hotch! Strauss is coming!" Morgan yelled to his boss, as the woman got closer.

"Ma'am." Reid stepped in her way.

"Dr. Reid I suggest you move if you plan on keeping your job." She glared at him.

"No, you let her be." Reid muttered out.

"What?"

"Let her be. She's right, Emily died on the job, in the field she needs to be recognized." Reid smiled proud of himself. Strauss and the team watched as JJ untied the rope to the flag and lowered it to half-mast. She turned around to see her team with weak smiles and Garcia with tears pouring down her face. JJ walked up to Strauss.

"Recognize your agents, or they'll be the death of you." She walked back toward the building. "Emily was one of your best."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily woke up and turned over she was startled when she didn't find JJ when she reached for her. Emily got out of bed slowly collecting clothes and walking out of the room. She made her way down to the kitchen blinking as the morning light shined through the blinds in the living room. She smiled when she saw JJ standing by the window looking out on the waking world.

"What are you doing up so early?" Emily asked calmly as she wrapped her arms around her love.

"I didn't wake you did I?" JJ asked.

"No just shocked me when you weren't there." Emily answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry." Emily tightened her arms around JJ.

"Jay, what's going on, you of all people would never get up early."

"Just thinking."

"About?" JJ sighed and finally turned in Emily's arms to look at her.

"Everything, me, you, Izzy, what our lives have become." She turned and looked back outside. "How I don't disserve you."

"JJ you know that's crap. I chose you. I love you and if you don't disserve me than I don't know who the hell would." Noticing that she had no affect on her lover she went on. "It was a mistake…" At this JJ gasped as pulled away from Emily. "No, not you." Emily pulled JJ close again. "Just hear me out. I was out with some friends, and I saw the most amazing woman I have ever seen, but I refused to admit I was into women at all. So instead I went for the guy she was gunning for. I unfortunately won, we went back to my place but I wasn't as cool with it as I thought and he got a little angry. We got to talking instead and I finally kissed him and he took it as the green light. I hated every second of it and we didn't even realize we had no protection before it was too late. Nine months later Izzy was here."

"Emily, I don't care how Izzy came about. I want to know why in god's name would you pick me?" JJ looked at Emily tears welling up.

"That's easy. I picked you because I loved everything you did from the way you walked to the fact that you couldn't sleep in the Hankel's house." At this JJ physically cringed and Emily held her tighter. "I loved that you always got your coffee first thing after you got to work even though walking in you almost always threw an empty Beaner's cup away. I loved watching you work and yet loved watching you play more, weather it was beating men at darts or just messing around with the guys. I loved that every time I thought of you I found myself smiling. I loved that Morgan would pick on me for watching your hips sway as you walked away. I just loved everything you did and what I did because of you. I knew I couldn't let you go." Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "I loved the fact Garcia practically jumped me the first time I kissed you at the office when we thought no one was watching." JJ smiled and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. "I loved being sat down by each and every team member and was told that if I hurt you they'd kill me and I'd never be found." JJ laughed lightly. "And I love this, being here with you right now, looking out over our new yard my arms around you rocking ever so slightly just reveling in the fact that your mine."

"When did you notice you were that far into me?" JJ asked smiling.

"Honestly?" JJ nodded. "The first briefing, when you smiled at me and told Hotch you've shown me around." Emily smiled and kissed JJ's neck.

"I never meant to scare you, if I did." JJ sighed exposing more of her neck to Emily.

"It's fine, you didn't really." Emily kissed a trail down JJ's neck. "You had me worried though, I thought you we're doubting our relationship. I was worried when I found you down here that you weren't sure you wanted me…this anymore."

"Emily, you've given me a home, a daughter, love, and so much more, heck you gave me you. I wasn't ready to be thrown into this, this life. I went from having Merlin and my work, to having you a person who loves me, a daughter, a wonderful house, another dog." JJ stopped and smiled before going on. "I never expected this life. I always wanted it but I never thought anything of having it."

"You honestly deserve it."

"I have a child…" JJ started mumbling but a smile crept across her face.

"That you do." Emily grinned and held JJ close. "That loves you so much, and I love you so much." JJ turned in Emily's arms again and hugged her close.

"I can't believe I doubted any of this, even for a second." She leaned up and kissed her.

"So how'd you go from asking if I was trying to scare you out of something a week ago to almost scaring yourself out of it." Emily asked truly wondering.

"Dream."

"A dream?" Emily repeated.

"A bad one." JJ nodded. "I lost you, and everything, It was on duty… we were looking for an unsub that killed women who looked so much like you, I was so worried but you were strong. When we finally raided the place we never knew we had a dirty cop on the team with us, he was the unsub and he shot you, killed you…" JJ started to cry. "You said to me everything was a mistake…"

"JJ, if you know anything about me, you aren't a mistake, never will be never have been."

"I know but…"

"No, no buts." Emily kissed JJ. "There's no space for buts in life."


	9. Chapter 9

JJ rolled over in bed she moved closer to Emily and wrapped her arms around her sighing contently as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Emily smiled when JJ's arms went around her body, she quickly relaxed into her. Emily heard Izzy moving down the hallway toward their room, she smiled when Izzy curled up next to her.

"Hey you." Emily wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"I can't sleep." Izzy whispered.

"That's ok." Emily kissed the top of Izzy's head.

"Can I sleep in here…"

"Sure you can."

"Mommy wont mind?" Izzy asked.

"No, I'm sure she's fine with it." Emily smiled at Izzy's needless concern.

"Ok…" Izzy closed her eyes slowly falling back asleep. Emily stayed awake a little watching Izzy sleep, she felt JJ move away and slowly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I know your up." Emily said.

"Yeah, I figured." JJ smiled, kissing Emily's shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

"Why are you moving away?"

"You're surrounded." Emily smiled.

"I want to be."

"Emily…"

"Your not sure how to react because of Izzy. I know, it's ok." Emily pulled JJ back to her. "She might be young, but she knows when she's with the people who love her, and her mother." Emily smiled again. "So coward all you want." JJ smiled moving back to Emily, wrapping her arms around her and Izzy.

"I love you Em." JJ smiled.

"I love you too Jay." Emily closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Emily picked Izzy up and stood her up.

"Come on Izzy, you need to get ready. I'm going to be late." Emily pleaded with her half asleep daughter. She had to suppress a laugh as Izzy leaned, falling back asleep.

"Just put her in the shower and turn it on…or stick her head under the sink…or ice cubes!" JJ grinned walking past as she got ready herself.

"Remind me to never leave you alone with her in the morning." Emily said back.

"Remember she's partially mine now so…"

"Doesn't mean you can torture her!" Emily laughed. "Maybe I should lend you my parenting books."

"Wait, you have parenting books?" JJ stuck her head back out of the bathroom half way done brushing her teeth.

"Yeah, you know from the whole paranoid pregnancy phase." Emily smiled, putting Izzy's tee shirt on.

"Wow," JJ ducked back into the bathroom. "I never would've guessed."

"What? Does having parenting books make me a bad parent?" Emily asked laying Izzy back on the bed finally finished getting her ready.

"No, just did you really think you needed books to tell you, you suck at being a parent." JJ teased.

"Oh, you think I suck at parenting? Have you looked at how well Izzy has turned out?"

"Yeah, and at the moment I see a child who should be up and getting herself ready, sleeping on our bed with two very big dogs." JJ laughed.

"I cant believe you sometimes." Emily said wrapping her arms around JJ, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Do we have to go to work today?"

"Do we have to pay for this house?" Emily nodded. "Do we need our jobs to pay for said house?" Emily shook her head. "Do we need our jobs to keep us sane?" Emily smiled and nodded again. "Then yes we have to go to work today."

"But…"

"Hey," JJ turned in Emily's arms, to face her. "There's no room for buts in life."

"And my words come back to bite me in the ass." Emily grinned. "Damn." She leaned down and kissed JJ.

"Get ready, please. We have to be at work soon and still have to drop Izzy off at daycare."

"I want to stay home." Emily pouted.

"There's supposed to be a but before that."

"Remember? No room for buts." Emily smiled.

"This is going to be a very long day isn't it?" Emily smiled and nodded as JJ sighed. "I love you." Emily grins and kisses JJ.

"Yeah I just have to remember that every time you annoy me." JJ grins and kisses Emily again.

"Hmm, if that happens every time I annoy you then remind me to do it more often."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily smiled as JJ and Izzy ran around in the back yard playing some game. She loved them both so much she actually hurt. Izzy was becoming more and more attached to JJ everyday, and Emily was sure JJ was too. Emily didn't even hear the door open and shut as someone walked in.

"Emily?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked walking up behind her daughter, making Emily jump and turn.

"Jesus mother!" Emily said catching her breath, "Ever hear of knocking?"

"I did and you didn't answer." She smiled at her daughter. "I didn't mean to scare you so much."

"It's ok." Emily said sitting up on the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Elizabeth said taking a seat next to her daughter. "How are you and Izzy?"

"We're doing amazingly perfect." Emily grinned, looking out the window again.

"Is that the Jennifer you talk about so much?" Emily nodded. "She looks happy."  
Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's choice.

"Oh mom you don't know the half of it." Emily smiled. "She's perfect in everyway possible."

"I bet. How's Izzy taking to her?" Emily turned and looked at her mom.

"Perfectly. She loves her just as much as I do." Emily smiled at her mother. "I've never been happier."

"You seem to have picked a perfect match." She smiled. "She seems happy."

"I hope she's happy." Emily looked back out at Izzy and JJ. "They're my life."

"I know Em, I know." Elizabeth looked out at her granddaughter and JJ. "And what a life you have made for yourself."

"I tried."

"When you came home and told me I was going to a grandma I never imagined all this for you."

"I never saw anything for me, I saw me with a kid and a low end job but I worked."

"And an amazing job you do when you work." JJ said walking in with Izzy.

"Hey." Emily smiled facing JJ.

"Hey yourself." JJ said walking over to the counter where Emily sat. "And ambassador always a pleasure."

"Jen I swear you've known me for years and have been dating my daughter for a long time now, call me Elizabth." JJ smiled and nodded.

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's no problem." She smiled back at JJ. "Izzy." She finally acknowledged her granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Izzy said running up and jumping up next to her on the counter top.

"Well look how big you've gotten." Elizabeth smiled.

"I haven't gotten that big." Izzy pouted.

"You will soon enough." She promised. Emily smiled and pulled JJ to sit in-between her legs on the counter.

"What do we owe this visit?" Emily finally asked.

"Cant I visit my daughter?"

"Hmm… a normal mother yes. You no."

"I wanted to see your new house and my only grandkids."

"Grandkids? I only had one!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, you have three." Elizabeth assured.

"Emily, honey, she means the dogs." JJ smiled.

"God mom that's messed up." Emily stated.

"So? Where are my boys?"

"Up stairs!" Izzy smiled. "I'll get em!" She said sliding off the counter and running down the hall.

"She's going to be a handful you know?"

"Sure is, but if we can raise two bears we can handle whatever she throws at us."

"Bears?"

"Yeah." Emily said and waited as she heard the two dogs make their way down stairs.

"Nico! Merlin!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the two dogs ran her way. She smiled petting the two animals. "My god, what are you feeding them?"

"Actually table scraps." JJ smiled.

"And melon!" Izzy shouted. "They love melon!"

"Melon?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yeah water melon and the yellow melon."

"Cantaloupe?"

"Yeah! That's it! They eat it whole!"

"Mom what Izzy means is, we give them both a melon and they'll play with it and attack it till they eat it."

"Whole." Elizabeth turned to her daughter. "We should talk."

"Izzy why don't you go on and find something to do." Izzy nodded and headed off toward the living room with the dogs in tow.

"Emily if those dogs can crush a melon what if they bite someone, like Isabel?"

"Mom, they're part of this family so they are staying."

"Aw my hero." JJ teased.

"No, Emily think about this."

"Mother do you honestly think either one of those dogs are capable of hurting a fly? For god sakes you had JJ over just to see Merlin."

"Emily they could really hurt someone and she wasn't dating you then!"

"Mom, that is my child in there she loves me and JJ and those dogs more than anything. She is still only 8 years old, she doesn't see or know of the bad in this would yet. She looks up to me, and Jennifer, she thinks we're heroes. You take something she loves as much as those dogs she'll never forget it or forgive you."

"Emily…"

"No, mom, I'm not done. I'm not some little kid you can boss around anymore this is my family I will do what I like with them."

"To a certain extent." JJ added both women stared at her.

"Believe it or not Izzy is a miracle she saved me mom. I'll be with her always as you are with me. I see who I could've been without her. I love her so much and she's the reason I go on everyday." Elizabeth nodded realizing she wasn't going to convince her daughter of anything.

"I understand." She said a slid off the counter walking over to Izzy.

"So…" JJ smiled resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "You love our dogs."

"Oh don't you even start!" Emily said rolling her eyes, JJ kissed her neck.

"You love our dogs." She repeated with a huge grin on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

"A case, and no traveling?" Morgan asked completely shocked.

"Yes Derek we've said it about 10 times now." JJ replied a little annoyed.

"It's just that never happens."

"I know."

"Alright so tell us about the case." Hotch said also annoyed that Morgan had delayed the briefing for 5 minutes.

"Well we're going to be security detail for the upcoming benefit the FBI puts on every year."

"And how is this a case?" Rossi asked.

"Well, we have to protect Strauss." JJ said grimly.

"We…we're going to be her guard dogs?" Reid asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do we get paid over time?" Morgan asked.

"Why is she so important she gets 6 of us?" Emily asked at the same time.

"No overtime, and she has received many death threats over the last week or so." JJ put some of the letters up on the screen. "All say she'll die on a very important and public day."

"Great." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Is this a suit and tie event?" Reid asked.

"Reid, we'll send someone out with you to pick up a fitted suit." Rossi said nodding.

"Good idea." Emily smiled.

"Yes this is a black tie event. That means men suits, tuxes if wanted and women dresses." JJ explained. Emily's head snapped up and she looked at JJ.

"I haven't worn a dress in… a long time please tell me I…."

"We'll send you and Reid with the same person…maybe on the same trip save money." JJ smiled cutting Emily off.

"Oh god no." Emily dropped her head to her arms crossed on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

"JJ…" Emily called from their bedroom.

"Emily I swear to god if your going to complain about that dress one more time I'll kill you myself." JJ said from the bathroom finishing pinning up her hair.

"But I can't get the stupid zipper up." JJ smiled and walked over to Emily pulling her zipper up.

"Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok." Emily smiled and pulled JJ close to her. "Sorry I complained for the past week." JJ smiled and kissed Emily lightly.

"Its all worth it in the end. Seeing you all dolled up." JJ smiled looking Emily over, Emily looked stunning in a red sequined gown with a deep v that comes to about mid bust with wide straps her hair in soft dark ringlets with a jet-black tint to them.

"Seeing me all dolled up? Look at you! You look amazing JJ." Emily smiled and offered JJ her hand. "You ready to go kick butt but make it look like we belong?" JJ laughed.

"With you on my arm? Always."

_______________________________________________________________________

Emily sat behind JJ at a different table, the whole team had been spread out around Strauss but had easy access just incase. Emily didn't like the fact that JJ was also in the line of danger, she understood that she was part of the team but she didn't want her to get hurt, and JJ wasn't a profiler she was the press liaison… Emily was scared out of her mind. She had voiced her concerns to Hotch saying she didn't feel right about today but he hadn't listened. Now they sit through a dinner that was way too expensive for its own good and listened to mindless people drone on about their lives in the FBI, even Rossi had fallen bored. There had been plenty of people who they all thought were the guy but when they asked someone at their table they were waved off as 'harmless'. Finally at the end of the night Strauss had gathered them all up and thanked them, even if nothing happened. They headed out toward their cars and talked about the night.

"Reid! Looking good man! I guess Rossi was right you can look good with some help!" Morgan laughed as he spoke.

"Thanks Morgan." Reid replied.

"So is it just me or did we just waste a night?" Rossi asked.

"Honestly, I think something's up." Hotch said calmly.

"I have to concur." Emily said walking with her arm protectively around JJ's waist.

"I just…it doesn't feel right." Hotch went on.

"Yeah I have the same feeling." Morgan said, and everyone nodded. "But we still did our job."

"We did, and a damn good job we did." Rossi added.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'd like to get home and into something more comfortable." Emily said.

"But Emily… it's so…wow!" Morgan teased. "Even the little black hand bag goes perfectly!"

"Oh no you don't, she's mine." JJ smiled pulling Emily closer.

"Don't worry about that, my eyes are all on you baby." Emily kissed JJ lightly. "Ready to head home?" JJ nodded taking Emily's hand they walked to the car together.


	13. Chapter 13

Izzy smiled as she walked in her mother's room and saw JJ and Emily curled up on the bed together fast asleep. She quietly closed the door and ran back downstairs.

"Grandma…Shhh… they sleeping." Izzy said as she pulled a stool out and sat down.

"Are they now?" Elizabeth asked of her granddaughter. "It's 10 in the morning shouldn't they be up?"

"They worked last night remember?" Izzy asked confused because her grandma had baby-sat her over night so she should know.

"Grandma!" Izzy said putting her hands on her hips a trait she picked up from JJ.

"Oh I know silly. But they should be up by now."

"I'm hungry…" Izzy said removing her hands and changing her attitude batting her eyes.

"Time for someone to stop spending so much time with JJ."

"Why? I love JJ." Izzy asked.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing." Elizabeth smiled as she put a fresh pot of coffee on. She turned back to Izzy, "How about we make pancakes?"

"YAY!" Izzy grinned as she hoped over to her grandma "We can put chocolate chips and blueberries and strawberries and…"

"Whoa slow down kid."

"But I'm so happy." Izzy grinned.

"I know you are." Elizabeth smiled and pointed to the fridge "Go get everything and set it out ok?"

"Ok."

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile upstairs.

JJ became restless and rolled into Emily accidentally waking her up.

"Jay…"Emily whined.

"Sorry…" JJ woke up and wrapped her arms around Emily. They sat that way for a few minutes.

"Em? Do you smell coffee?"

"Impossible."

"I smell coffee."

"JJ there's no coffee."

"Emily I know coffee when I smell it." JJ got up earning another whine from Emily.

"No…come back"

"Emy… It's coffee."

"Sleep."

"Emily…" JJ said using her motherly voice, Emily only shook her head. "Fine no sex."

"Fine!" Emily threw her hands up and crawled out of bed. She walked over to JJ and wrapped her arms around her. "There better be coffee." Emily said and kissed JJ.

"Oh there is, never doubt me and my coffee." They headed down stairs, when they turned into the kitchen Elizabeth looked at them.

"Morning you two."

"Mother?" Emily asked shocked.

"I did have Izzy last night and came over to drop her off."

"At…" Emily squinted at the clock. "10:30 in the morning?"

"10 actually but you were still asleep so I stayed and made breakfast."

"And coffee!" JJ said already starting on her fist cup.

"Yes and coffee." Elizabeth smiled "Always coffee." Emily smiled.

"Thanks mom. Now where's Izzy?"

"Getting washed up before food." Emily's jaw dropped.

"She actually went? She hates getting cleaned up."

"I told her I wouldn't give her pancakes and turn her mothers coffee off."

"You wouldn't!" JJ squeaked.

"I know what your like without coffee Emily, I'd hate to see JJ without coffee."

"Thank you… for the coffee…" JJ said smiling. "And everything."

"Your welcome Jennifer."

"Mommy!" Izzy came running up to Emily and jumped in her arms. "You catch the bad man?"

"Nope there was no bad man."

"That's good!" Izzy said as Emily sat her back on the floor. JJ walked over to Emily and wrapped her arms around her.

"Coffee?" She smiled as Emily took her cup from her.

"Thank you." Emily smiled and took a sip.

"Just remember that, that could've been the determining factor of the next time you got lucky." JJ said walking over to the table with a plate full of food for her and Izzy. Emily almost choked as JJ and her mother laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ leaned over picking up her phone she groaned when she saw it was 3 in the morning. She flipped it opened.

"There better be a hurricane coming." She growled.

"Ouch JJ I'm hurt I thought you liked me." Morgan teased.

"3 am Morgan. 3 AM!"

"Would you get up if I said a plane was in a building?"

"What?! I'm up! I'm up! We're on our way." JJ jumped up and woke Emily up.

"Whoa I'm kidding, JJ… ok here, Strauss was shot."

"Morgan you ass I'm going to bed." Emily smiled and pulled JJ back to her.

"Please listen turn on your T.V." JJ sighed and turned the T.V. They watched as a T.V. reporter explained the scene behind her than announced that Erin Strauss was killed. JJ and Emily gawked at the T.V.

"You've got to be kidding me." JJ groaned.

"Can you guys come in?" Morgan asked and JJ looked at Emily who nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright see you soon."

"Yeah." JJ hung up and walked over to the closet. "We have to go to work… I'm not dressing up." Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Aw, you don't have to sweetie, they called us in at 3 after a long day."

"Emily seriously I don't care our boss got shot."

"JJ…" Emily said sternly.

"I know. I'm getting ready." JJ huffed and pulled out a clean shirt and pair of jeans.

"Jay please… you know I like those jeans." Emily whined.

"So why are you cryin about them?"

"Cause we have to solve a murder."

"Am I going to distract you?" JJ grinned.

"Oh you know you are."

"Than I'll wear them." JJ smiled.

"JJ!" Emily complained.

"Go get your child."

"No, she's not going with us JJ are you crazy?"

"So your going to leave a 6 year old home alone at 3 in the morning?"

"No! I'll call someone."

"At 3 in the morning? And you call me crazy."

"I…Get ready!" Emily huffed walking out.

"Ready." JJ smiled and kissed Emily's forehead "I'll grab her."

"Alright." Emily walked back into their room as JJ went to get Izzy ready.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy it's still dark."

"I know but uncle Morgan called us in."

"Sleep."

"Honey wait till we get there ok?"

"Sound familiar?" JJ laughed.

"Oh shut up Jennifer."

"You refused to let me get coffee."

"No I just refused to get up."

"Mommy!" Izzy pouted in the backseat.

"What Isabel?"

"I'm sleepy."

"I know, here," Emily turned the radio on filling the car with Long Day by Matchbox 20. "Better?"

"Much." Izzy smiled.

"I've never known a 7 year old to calm down because of music." JJ said.

"Have you not met my child? She was raised with music."

"Oh I know. She has to be the only kid under 12 that knows how to work a stereo system."

"And the subwoofer." Emily added making JJ laugh.

"How fitting." JJ laughed again as 3 A.M. came over the radio.

"Fine hit shuffle."

"No I like." JJ smiled.

"Alright then." Emily smiled.  
________________________________________________________________________

"Emily its 3:30 in the morning and you let her have coffee?" Morgan asked shocked.

"Would you withhold coffee from her?" Emily asked.

"Don't you plan on her sleeping later?"

"Morgan she drinks coffee before she goes to bed too."

"Huh. No stopping her." He smiled.

"Nope never."

"Hey JJ." Morgan yelled over the bullpen. "Don't pass on your drinking habits to my angle."

"Hmm well than I better go hide Em's coffee."

"Wrong one!" Emily laughed then glared at JJ.

"Don't touch it."

"I won't." JJ grinned. "Ok so what do we have to do to get home?"

"Find the killer." Hotch said as he and Rossi walked in.

"Well I knew that." JJ smirked.

"Um…Rossi." Reid looked at Rossi who was dressed in black running suit.

"I was asleep!" Rossi yelled clearly mad.

"That's why I'm in jeans." JJ smiled.

"Alright kids find the ass that killed the bitch so I can go home." Garcia walked in.

"Aw they called you too baby girl." Morgan hugged Garcia.

"Oh no you don't get to cuddle up with me, just yet, go find the dummy so I can give him a prize." Everyone stared at her. "She tried to break up my family many times."

"Aw we know." Morgan hugged her again.

"We'll get him Garcia." Hotch promised.

"Good." Garcia turned to walk away.

"Wait Pen." Emily Jumped up.

"Yes Emily?"

"Can you watch Izzy?"

"Oh that's mean!" Garcia said.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Waking that poor child up so early."

"I couldn't leave her at home!"

"Yeah true but you could've called someone!"

"At 3 AM?" JJ stepped in.

"Sure! All the teens stay up late now and to make money watching some kid sleep I want that job."

"Than its yours!" Emily grinned.

"Fine where is she?"

"Asleep in my office." JJ smiled.

"So I'm supposed to…what? Carry her to my office?"

"No I'll move her baby girl." Morgan said.

"Aw I like it when my muscles back me up!" Garcia smiled.

"Morgan meet us at the garage in a few." Rossi said as Garcia and Morgan headed to JJ's office.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok Strauss was 'ambushed' from behind and stabbed in the chest." The officer acted it out on Emily. "He jabbed the knife between her ribs and hit her heart."

"so he has some knowledge of the human anatomy." Hotch stated.

"More than some he was able to bust through and yet stop before breaking her ribs and having the hilt hit the skin. Plus coming up from behind its reversed."

"Different the only way was if he had reached over her shoulder or around her arm, erin must not have struggled at all."

"Or he was just that fast." Emily said. "If I came up behind you and tried to stab you I'm going to be pumped up and moving as fast as I can."

"How do we know it's a frontal attack again?" Rossi asked.

"The angle." The officer said.

"The angle from a frontal attack would have been slightly up or straight if the blade was held like a sword but drastically downwards if held properly for an attack, with the blade closest to the pinky and the meaty part of the hand." Reid showed each way as he explained.

"There's evidence he came from behind" Rossi nodded acting out how it would've been then went on "he came from behind and he's right handed taller than Strauss by a bit."

"Are you done using Emily as your play thing?" JJ asked glaring at Rossi.

"Oh…yeah." Rossi smiled and stepped away from Emily.

"You know from being stabbed over and over, I've noticed the only way I couldn't have been able to stop it was behind with the arm coming from my neck. Yeah every other way would've been hard to fend off but not impossible." Emily stated as JJ moved to stand next to her.

"So Strauss would've never been able to fend him off?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure but I would've had a very hard time."

"Oh just admit it Strauss was weak she would've been killed by a pen jabbed in her." JJ said.

"JJ anyone could die…"

"Reid so not the point!" JJ yelled.

"The need for power is greater when using a pen."

"Wait…the need for power so what kind of knife was used?"

"Cake."

"The need for power would have been greater for that right?"

"Compared to what? A steak knife or paring? No."

"We could be looking for a woman." Emily exclaimed.

"Never ruled it out." Hotch stated.

"We almost did very close to it! Just think about it." Emily turned to JJ. "I'm gonna borrow you." She smiled at JJ who smiled back and nodded. "If I go behind JJ and try to stab her just like that." She acted it out. "It'll work, maybe that explaining the fact there no bruises."

"It never entered all the way." JJ said. "It had to be a woman."

"Ok had is a stretch but yes a woman looks like our unsub."

"What if she stabbed herself?" JJ asked.

"Erin wouldn't have killed herself and don't look so mug about it." Hotch stated.

"If I was here I woulda." JJ said making Emily laugh.

"Don't start you two." Hotch warned.

"Hm? Us? Naw never!" Emily smiled.

"All right we need to find this person, I promised my baby girl we would." Morgan grinned.

"Woman, 5'11 about, right handed, most likely a seasoned killer." Rossi went over the facts.

"Right!" They all said and went their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

"JJ its now or never if we don't move we'll lose Strauss's killer forever." Emily demanded, gun drawn and high on adrenaline but at the same time trying to keep her voice low and stay calm.

"Emily no! We're not splitting up, I've done that once and look what happened to Reid!" JJ was almost crying.

"Baby." Emily pulled JJ close. "Remember I'm not Reid."

"I know but just wait for back up…please." She nuzzled close to Emily and Emily agreed. "Thank you. It's not worth risking your life."

"Well I could've told you that." Emily smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hotch I swear she was in there!" JJ ran back over to him when they all met up.

"I know but she's gone now. Why didn't you both take her when you had a chance?" Hotch yelled.

"It wasn't worth risking our lives!" Emily said.

"Your boss died and that's what you have to say?"

"No, You're our boss. Not Strauss now unless you forgot I saved your job when she tried to rip this team apart." Emily stood her ground.

"Emily, Hotch calm down, she couldn't have gotten far." Morgan said.

"I'd bite your tongue kid." A detective came out of the airplane hanger. "Take a look at this." He handed over a card to Hotch.

"We lost her didn't we?" Rossi asked.

"That we did, if it's a true hit then we were chasing our tails in the first place." Reid said examining the card. JJ looked at Emily and smiled.

"So can we go home now?" Emily asked Hotch. "It's been a very long two weeks and I'd love to go home and curl up with my daughter."

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch nodded walking back toward the SUV. Hotch flipped open his phone and called his 'new' boss Erickson. "Sir. We're chasing the wind."

"I told you to come home days ago Aaron." Erickson said.

"Sir. I don't like leaving this where it is."

"Aaron as a friend, your efforts will be more useful else where. Don't think I don't know what she tried to do to your team."

"Alright James, we're on our way home."

"Aaron, don't hold them after, make them go home, and they have a few days off." James Erickson moved the picture of him, his sister and Erin into the middle of the desk. "Aaron go see Jack and Hailey, they need you."

"Thanks James, and I am sorry for your loss." Hotch said sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

JJ walked down the hallway to Izzy's room, one of them was going to have to stay home and take Izzy in for a check up. JJ had complained about not having time off for a while Emily remembered and told her to take the day off and take Izzy. JJ leaned against the doorframe watching the lump of blankets raise and lower slowly with Izzy's breathing. She smiled and laid down puling Izzy to her, Izzy tucked her head into the crook of JJ's neck and continued to sleep. JJ closed her eyes letting Izzy sleep awhile longer. JJ was always good with kids, she always wanted her own and immediately fell for Izzy the first time she laid her eyes on her. Yet in the back of her mind she feared hurting the child, she feared losing her. After everything she has seen on random cases she just couldn't bare to see something like that happen to Izzy, not now not ever. JJ tightened her grip on Izzy. She knew however that Izzy would never be hers in the eyes of the world, she would always be Emily's, and to those who dare thought it, Emily's 'drunken mistake'. The idea alone made tears spring in JJ's eyes, she leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Izzy, it's time to wake up." JJ said softly into the little girl's ear.

"No…" Izzy grunted and flipped over.

"But then Merlin's going to eat your breakfast." JJ smiled.

"No he won't." Izzy said as she wrapped her arms around the dog's neck.

"Well than Nico will." JJ said.

"He always eats my food." Izzy retorted.

"Ugh, your so like your mother." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am Not!" Izzy yelled and glared at JJ.

"Sorry not scared."

"Darn." Izzy changed to a pout. "I don't wanna get up."

"Remember I perfected both those." JJ smiled at the young child.

"Oh please your old, plus I'm cuter."

"Hey!" JJ started tickling Izzy making her squeal and squirm about.

"Stop it!" Izzy cried out but JJ didn't let up.

"No, take it back." JJ grinned.

"Never!" Izzy laughed as JJ tickled her more.

"Yes."

"Fine uncle! I'm sorry!" Izzy yelled and tried to catch her breath as JJ moved away.

"I know." JJ smiled and pulled Izzy into a hug.

"Than why did I have to say it?" Izzy grumbled.

"Because it was the right thing."

"But I don't want to say I'm sorry."

"But? There's no room for buts in life."

"Sure there is!" Izzy grinned. "I'd like to stay home but know I have to go to the doctors."

"You know what I mean. Get in the car or we're going to be late."

"I still don't want to go."

"I know but you have to."

"But." Izzy pouted. "I don't have to go to the doctor I went just a while ago."

"That maybe true but there's no way I'm going to explain to your mom that I didn't do what she asked me to." JJ explained. "Anyway if you I'll give you a treat." Izzy jumped up and ran to her door.

"Lets go!" she declared.

"Right behind you!" JJ smiled.

"Prentiss." A nurse called as she stepped from behind the door. Izzy looked between the nurse and JJ nervously. JJ smiled and picked Izzy up.

"Come on it wont be so bad." JJ cooed softly. Izzy tucked her face into the crock of JJ's neck and nodded.

"You must be Izzy." The nurse smiled. "And miss. Jareau nice to see you again." Izzy looked over at the nurse and then at JJ. "I've known JJ for a very long time since she was about your age. Her grandmother brought her in one day with a terrible cold."

"Yup sure did and you know what? She took very good care of me."

"I still don't want a check up."

"Oh no one wants a check up but everyone needs one plus if you want to be like JJ here you'll need to be in tip top shape." Izzy looked at JJ confused.

"JJ here used to play soccer."  
"I know." Izzy frowned "But why do I have to be in…need a check up?"

"So if you do play you don't get hurt."

"Isabel Prentiss you will do as the doctor asks. Nurse Atkins has been more than nice to you its time to return the favor." JJ said a little annoyed.

"Yes mommy." Izzy whispered and looked at nurse Atkins.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alrighty Izzy, how about we get this over so you can go home?" nurse Atkins asked and Izzy nodded. "Now JJ you're here for Emily right?" she asked as JJ set Izzy on the scale.

"Yes I am."

"Have you adopted her?"

"Izzy, no."

"So I'm not positive how this works out but."

"I'm her mother." JJ said firmly, nurse Atkins smiled. "Sorta…"

"Don't make me have to leave Izzy mother less." She joked. "I still remember the heart breaker you were in your high school years."

"I was not." JJ blushed.

"Oh yes she was, football stars to punks, she left them all crying for their mothers." Nurse Atkins grinned at Izzy.

"Really?" Izzy smiled and looked at JJ.

"No…ok there were a few."

"She only spent her summers here. Backing my theory on JJ's a major heart breaker."

"She was." Izzy nodded.

"Oh stop corrupting my child." JJ scoffed.

"No problem there, five minutes around you would corrupt anyone." Nurse Atkins laughed.

"Your so lucky you're my granny's friend."

"Your so lucky you know me. I make your day brighter."

"Really? How?"

"Izzy's done nothing better than a doctor appointment going smoothly."

"Yay! I'm done, what's my treat?" Izzy jumped down and looked at JJ.

"Whoa hold your horses kido, why don't you go over to the treasure chest and get yourself a toy?" Nurse Atkins asked and Izzy shot out the door.

"She's an amazing kid." JJ leaned against the door. "Alright lay it on me."

"Are you in this for the long haul?"

"Yes."

"I remember when Emily came in and found out she was pregnant," This perking JJ's attention she went on. "Izzy has a mom. Singular. Just a mom." She stressed. "You hurt her Izzy will have no mom."

"You honestly think that I'd do that."

"Heart throb, Heart breaker."

"I…"

"Up till about 6 months into the pregnancy she had her mind made up that she would give Izzy up for adoption."

"What changed her mind?" JJ asked shocked.

"She saw a mother picking up her a child who fell and scrapped her knee the girl cried and cried until her mom calmed her down."

"What?"

"The little girl ended up running over to another woman, her mom and got picked up. It was her aunt."

"Wait…what I'm lost."

"Gezz just shut up and listen." JJ gapped at her. "Good now are you listening?" JJ nodded. "Who has a 10 year old daughter?"

"My sister…"

"Who was 4 years old 6 years ago?"

"Sam her daughter."

"Who lived here then?"

"It was me wasn't it."

"Yes, Emily came in and told me about an angle with blue eyes and blonde hair who was the most amazing mother…aunt. She'd…give anything for someone like that, and to love like that."

"I…"

"If you hurt her you'll dash her dreams for years."

"She knew me for years and never said anything."

"Would you have?"

"Mommy!" Izzy cried from the other room.

"I should…"

"Go and you ever need anything I'm here."

"Yeah I know." JJ smiled "And hey when did you know."

"One of those heart broken boys happens to be my nephew."

"Oh…sorry." JJ smirked.

"Don't be he's a numbskull and you deserved better." She smiled. "Now go get your child." JJ smiled and ran out the door toward Izzy. Nurse Atkins leaned against the door jam and watched them as JJ picked Izzy up.

"Mommy!" Izzy smiled and wrapped her arms around JJ's neck tightly. Nurse Atkins shook her head and smiled. 'Who would've thought JJ the heart breaker would end up head over heels in love. And with a child too.' JJ turned and smiled at her then walked out with Izzy.


	18. Chapter 18

"Emily," Hotch called Emily over to him. "I have someone here who's asking for you."

"Alright… Who?" Emily asked warily.

"Just a friend." Hotch nodded and opened the door for her. Emily looked at Hotch and walked in. She was a man standing looking out the window.

"It's been said that the pelican had killed her offspring out of anger, once she realized her actions she pierced her own heart to revive them, in the end dying so they would live on." The man shook his head and turned around. "I'd do the very same for everyone of the people you work with."

"Gideon." Emily gasped.

"Hello Emily." Gideon smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you have a seat we have a bit to talk about." Emily did as she was told. Gideon moved over to Hotch's desk and sat at the edge. "Emily." He smiled at her again. "How's Izzy?"

"Sir, with all due respect your obviously not here to talk about Isabel."

"Your right. Emily, your dating Jennifer, and as I've heard by Hotch everyone on this team has told you not to fuck around with this. I'm telling you the same thing. JJ is like my daughter, always has been, I'd rather put myself in danger than have her even experience another tiny cut." Gideon looked Emily right in the eye. "I will not tolerate her being led on a wild goose chase just to get hurt, if your going to break her heart do it now and leave. Once you leave you'll never come back, never contact her and move away. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir very." Emily swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Now what's your choice?"

"Hey Spence." JJ walked over to Reid and leaned against the desk.

"Hey JJ." He smiled at her.

"What's going on in Hotch's office if Hotch isn't in there? What's so interesting about it?"

"Gideon."

"Gideon? Here?" Reid nodded. "Have you seen Emily?"

"Gideon has her."

"Oh." JJ nodded and walked way. She walked into Garcia's office. "I need a feed of…"

"Hotch's office oh I know." Garcia smiled. JJ pulled a chair up as Garcia turned up the volume.

"So Emily, what's your choice?" Emily shifted in her chair.

"Gideon your right, I'm not right for JJ, I should back out now." Emily sighed.

Garcia's jaw dropped and JJ tried to hold back tears.

"She moved with me, we have a whole life."

"JJ it'll be ok." Garcia wrapped her arms around her suddenly very young looking friend, she wiped her tears away. "It'll be ok."

"If that's how you'll have it." Gideon stood up.

"Jason sit your ass down. How dare you say something like that, doubt my relationship of 2 years." Emily pulled out a box from her pocket and set it on the table.

"JJ." Garcia gasped and shook a hysterical JJ. "Look!" JJ looked up at the screen.

"What….is that what I think?"

Gideon smiled and picked the box up.

"See now that's what I wanted to hear." He smiled and hugged her. "How long?"

"Well sir, in about a minute JJ should be running through the door because Garcia would've called her just for you pulling me in here."

"Go." Garcia smiled at JJ and gave her a push.

"Nothing over the top?" Gideon asked.

"Well I did have this huge plan with taking Izzy out horseback riding and her finding it out there but…" Gideon's jaw dropped. "I'm just kidding, we're not over the top people, something simple."

"Alright I'll get out of your way." Gideon smiled and opened the door letting Emily out. Emily found her way back to her desk just as JJ came around the corner.

"Emily" JJ yelled and ran up to her. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Yes." JJ leaned up and kissed Emily. "And secondly what the hell were you thinking telling Gideon you'd leave me!" JJ smacked Emily's arm. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." Emily kissed JJ's forehead. "Never again."

"Yeah, never again."

"Alright explain in detail the timeline."

"I bought the ring four months after we started going out. I say it and it screamed JJ."

"So a year and 8 months later… it took you that long?"

"Nope, I knew I was going to ask but it didn't feel right."

"And today in my office was?" Hotch laughed.

"Nope but when opportunity knocks."

"So now JJ is part of the family?" Izzy asked sitting on Gideon's laps.

"She always has been, but yes now she's stuck with us." Emily explained.

"Trying to scare me out of something?" JJ smiled.

Ok so that wraps up this set but the second set of chapters will be called 'I will buy you a new life.' It's set a little bit further in the future about a year. Hope you stick around and read those too!


End file.
